The purpose of this project is to provide more realistic models for certain phenomenon in population genetics. The work is being conducted in collaboration with scientists in the Laboratory of Environmental Mutagenesis. Current areas of interest include (1) the development of a model which permits estimation of the nucleotide mutation rate, (2) an examination of the "ladder rung" model in order to attempt to compute the probablities governing the gene frequencies, and (3) the continued development of theoretical areas in stochastic diffusion equations which are applicable to population genetics.